sigmastorm2fandomcom-20200215-history
Wandering the Dark
{| width="100%" | align="left" valign="top" width="33%" | Information Steps: # Go to Darkfire (Edge) (17,2) #* Receive Darkfire Gladius Blueprint #* Assemble Darkfire Gladius # Return to Darkfire (Edge) (17,2) #* Deliver Darkfire Gladius # Attain Level 143 # Go to Darkfire (Tunnels) (2,10) #* Receive Lamprys Cord Blueprint #* Assemble Lamprys Cord # Return to Darkfire (Tunnels) (2,10) #* Deliver Lamprys Cord #* Receive Lamprys Rope # Attain Level 144 # Go to Darkfire (Breach) (8,10) #* Receive Lacerator Scarecrow Blueprint #* Assemble Lacerator Scarecrow # Go to Darkfire (Breach) (7,3) #* Deliver Lacerator Scarecrow # Go to Darkfire (Breach) (8,10) Rewards: * 426,391 XP * 15 Skill Points | align="left" valign="top" width="67%" | Details You step onto the Darkfire Glyph. Night swallows you, you feel like you are falling. Then for an instant a magnificent Obelisk appears before you against the black. It seems to be made out of shining energy. Within the Obelisk you see three smaller pillars suspended for some reason. You want to have a closer look but you are suddenly pulled by an unseen current. As if in a river, you drift. Turning you see a huge Pyramid hovering in the stars. Then a ball of light suddenly consumes you... You blink, then start to get up. But pain explodes in your bones and joints. A kindly voice comes out of nowhere, 'Now now, careful. You mustn't be in such a rush. Honestly, young people today. No time, no time at all. And they are the ones with all the time in the world.' Gentle hands ease you back onto a thick bedroll. You open your eyes as the pain seeps away and see an old man in scarlet robes. The Purist Eye sewn delicately into the collar. 'Hello Unit, my name is Garion. You are strong, it didn't take long for the dimensional torque to ware off. I'm impressed, your model must cost a bit. Anyway I doubt that you will..' Darkness sweeps over you. You wake with a start. You sit up and look around. The world has turned into a strange netherworld. A mist carpets the floor and waves of light flow through the walls as if alive. Garion sits by a small burner, warming his hands. You slowly get up and walk over to Garion. The Old Purist looks up quickly from his burner, 'Ah Unit. Splendid! Do have something to eat.' He hands you a bowl of hot thick soup. You eat slowly, but feel your strength returning. Between mouthfuls you ask where we are. Garion gives you a sideways look. 'Excellent question Unit. The obvious is generally overlooked by most. It is good that you are open to learn. To be honest I don't really know. I have had some dealings with the Pain Dancers. They have generally been most unpleasant. They say things like, “ How dare you trespass here mortal. Darkfire is not for your kind, but you shall never leave.” or “Darkfire will become your grave”, so let me go out on a limb and say we are in Darkfire.' You smile despite yourself. You then see the Psi Staff laying at Garions feet. The staff is broken. Garion follows your eyes, 'Ah yes, my staff was shattered in the last altercation. I am rather concerned about my immediate future without a weapon to focus my Psi. Mind Needles are all very well, but they lack punch.' You withdraw your spare weapon and offer it to him. 'Thank you, but it lacks a certain style. I would much rather have a Psi Sword. I made this Blueprint but I'm running out of Psi.' You take the Darkfire Gladius Blueprint from the old man. 'You have done me a favor by taking care of me when I was unconscious. Allow me to repay you.' You receive 1 x Darkfire Gladius Blueprint Garion greets you warmly, 'Good to see you're on one piece, did you manage to assemble that Gladius yet?' Garion takes the Gladius from you, 'Well I must, say this a splendid weapon! I couldn't have done better myself. You have had a lot of practice at making these Blueprints I see.' He breaths in sharply and the Blade forms in the empty hilt. He smiles back at you, 'We should put it to some use don't you think. I'll meet you in the Tunnels and we can chat more.' The Old Purist waves you over. He smiles broadly at you, 'Well hello again. Glad you could make it. My Gladius is working far beyond my wildest expectations. Thanks again for the assist.' He looks down away from you suddenly, coughs then takes a slow breath. 'I have not told you why I am here. To be honest I'm a bit ashamed. On Sigma I'm a Mentor for promising Purists students. I only take the best and the brightest. I found an Alien Symbol you see and we studied it. We didn't know what it was only that it seemed to lead somewhere. So we opened it up and sent a few Students through to see where it ended up. They came back all very excited, they convinced large numbers of my Students to follow them. Of course they went. When they had gone, the Alien Symbol suddenly evaporated and I didn't even know where the Symbol went.' 'I cobbled together my own Symbol along the lines of the first one and managed to get here. But I haven't found my Students. I can't go back to Iota and tell them that I lost large numbers of my own Students, many of the highly talented. I have explored some of the Darkfire, but my Psi Staff got damaged and I tried to return to Sigma to get another when I ran into you. I need your help Unit, can you help me find my Students?' Garion avoids looking at you, he just waits for your answer. The Old Purist sags slightly, 'I was expecting a telling off... which I deserve if I'm honest.' You see misery and pain etched on the face of Garion. You say 'The Alien Symbol was completely outside your experience. When dealing with the unknown there are always dangers. Sometimes our eagerness to explore that unknown can make us do silly things. It sounds like your Students took it upon themselves to leap into that unknown. I take it they did this without your consent?' Garion looks at you for the first time, 'Umm, yes. I hadn't thought of that. I was doing a 4 day workshop at Iota when they left. I received news too late of what they intended. I went to the Site as soon as possible. But they had gone. Anyway, no matter, what is done is done. I must find them now.' He stands up straight, and holds the Gladius handle in both hands as if drawing strength from it. 'As I have said, I have explored the Darkfire before I met up with you. It is not as extensive as you might think.' You look around before saying, 'It bears a striking resemblance to the Netherdeep Caves, without the weird mist and pulsing light of course.' Garion blinks, 'Really? So Darkfire is similar to Sigma. That is interesting...' The praise pleases you. You continue, 'Also, the Echo are more – substantial here. When I first met them in Netherdeep, they were transparent - almost ghostly looking in appearance.' Garion stops breathing for an instant, 'The Echo are on Sigma?' You look at him sideways, 'Yes, thats why I'm here. They call these old pillars a Bridge, I came here to find a way to close that Bridge off. To stop any more from entering Netherdeep.' Garion sits down, the old man looks exhausted. 'It looks like we are both here for different reasons. But we cannot be distracted with second guessing the Echo. We must focus on the job in hand. I got as far as the Breach. But the Lacerators there are quite potent. I wasn't able to get past them with a broken Psi Staff, they swarmed me before I could get any further. I have an idea, but it is a bit protracted. We need to set a trap to get past the Lacerators. Take take this Lamprys Cord Blueprint. Return when you have made it, I'm sorry but I must rest for a while. You receive 1 x Lamprys Cord Blueprint Garion rests in the gloom, it seems the pressure of the situation and the loss of Students is taking it's toll. He look up hopefully as you return, 'Have you made the Lamprys Cord yet?' He looks at the strange object with interest, 'It's surprisingly strong and flexible. But I think it needs to be a little more durable.' He holds the Cord at Arms length and closes his eyes. A glow shines from Garion's hands. It then flows along the Cord until it is completely encased in light. After a while you hear a slight sizzling. The Old Man's eyes open and the light fades. He then hands the Cord back to you, 'That should do it. I bound the venom deeper into the cord to make it tougher. Right, I've been putting this off for long enough. We should brave the Breach. Come on, we have work to do.' You receive 1 x Lamprys Rope Garion waits for you, he looks around nervously, 'The Lacerators are vicious Entities. They seem to be attracted to blood and battle. We must be careful not to make too much noise.' We need to cause a diversion, I've compiled this Lacerator Scarecrow, it just needs some more bits to put it together. I've placed the other parts of the Scarecrow in the Shop for you. Construct and place the Lacerator Scarecrow and when your done, meet me here. If your wondering, the best place for the Scarecrow is on an elevated position so it can be seen.' You receive 1 x Lacerator Scarecrow Blueprint The Breach is crawling with these lizard like monstrosities. They move in waves and if one notices something, others follow to join in on the carnage. You have had to be very careful not to attract any unwanted attention from the Lacerators. But eventually you find a small mound. A perfect area to place the Scarecrow. Finally you set the Scarecrow up. It stands silently on its perch. Nothing happens. You can't help but be a little disappointed after all that effort. You should return to Garion and tell him you have done what he asked. The Old Purist sits in silence awaiting your return, 'Have you managed to place the Lacertaor Scarecrow?' Garion smiles at you, 'Excellent, I take by your expression that the Lacerators are ignoring the Scarecrow.' You nod and manage to bite your tongue. 'Just as I hoped. From what I have seen of them, the Lacerators appear to be attracted to noise and movement. I wanted you to get away from the Scarecrow before anything happened. There is no point in you getting caught up in the battle as well. Remember that the Lacerators seem to stop anyone getting beyond the Breach. It's like they are guarding it or something. All we want is to get past them. So where did you put it?' You describe the location just north of here, by the Engineer. Garion closes his eyes. You hear a faint creaking, then a knocking sound coming down the northern tunnel. Then a Lacerator scream rips through the air. You hear the sound of snapping wood, it sounds like your Scarecrow isn't standing up too well. But to your surprise the sounds of battle does not seem to be subsiding. Garion's eyes snap open. 'Quickly, we must go, quietly now. Lets get out of here.' You run to the exit, you see streams of Lacerators piling in to the area where the Scarecrow stood. It seems that the Lacerators are fighting amongst themselves. Drawn in by the sound of conflict. You must run to the Sanctuary of Ages before the Lacerators notice what you are doing. You recieve 426,391 Xp + 15 Skill Points Category:Missions